


Magical Girls, Snowball Fights, and a Peaceful Town

by WinterThorns



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU where they didn't die i guess, F/F, Lapidot Secret Santa 2020, guess shes just chillin in her apartment drinking tea?, idk where Mami is tbh, soft, they're just so cute how can you not love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterThorns/pseuds/WinterThorns
Summary: A snowball fight between magical girls is always more fun than those without. Sayaka and Sakura being dorks in love. For Naty / Saurgazing
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Magical Girls, Snowball Fights, and a Peaceful Town

White snow blanketed the entirety of Mitakihara. The white flakes fell softly from the sky creating a wondrous atmosphere around the bustling suburban city. It was one of the few times of year where it seemed almost calm and peaceful, serene even. Like it was a town where nothing really happened out of the ordinary.

Of course Kyoko Sakura knew all too well that wasn’t true. Still, it was nice to pretend sometimes. She sighed whimsically her hands stuffed into the pockets of her, honestly, oversized red jacket as she simply stared out on the city from atop a skyscraper. Taking a bite of a candy bar she’d kept stored in her jacket the girl turned around and smiled, yeah the city was crazy but thankfully she had those gleeful idiots who she always could trust. 

It wasn’t easy being a magical girl, at least not alone, but Sakura had her friends, and to her that’s all she needed to get herself through. The red haired girl giggled as Sayaka chunked another snow ball straight at Madoka’s face causing the pink haired girl to squeal as her tomboyish best friend let out a hearty laugh. Oh how Sakura loved that laugh.

“Hey you can’t have all the fun without me!” she exclaimed building up a snowball of her own to throw at whichever target presented itself to her. Sayaka’s eyes gleamed with competition,

“Oh have you decided to rejoin us?” she teased “honestly it's so not like you to just stare out like that especially when your girlfriend is kicking major butt in a snowball fight,”

“Oh don’t kid yourself we both know the only reason you’re winning is ‘cause I was taking a little break,” Her trademark smirk found its way back to her face as she threw the snowball with all of her might at Sayaka hoping to land a major hit square in the middle of her face. Unfortunately it seemed the blue haired magical girl knew her a bit too well and sidestepped the first snowball pretty easily, letting it sail over the edge of the building and fall to the ground. Luckily Sakura had a back up plan and the second snowball slammed Sayaka right in the stomach with a solid thunk causing both her and Madoka to burst out laughing as Sayaka sharply inhaled to catch her breath back.

Already conjuring up her next weapon from the snow covering the roof Sayaka smirked back, a silly imitation of Kyoko’s own usual smile, but adorable nonetheless. Before the blunette could get her shot off tho she was surprised with a shot from behind staggering her forward just a step or two. Rubbing the back of her head Sayaka turned around

“Hey Madoka that was a mean throw,” before frowning and rolling her eyes

“While im sure she appreciates the credit,” Homura began already priming her next shot at the red head “we both know Madoka doesn’t like to throw the snowballs too hard,” she finished her second snowball shooting out of her hand like a cannon and knocking Sakura off of her feet. 

“Hey! No fair!” she complained, though her face betrayed how much fun she was really having, “come on Miki let’s team up against them,” The blunette simply laughed

“Oh you come swinging at me and now you wanna team up ‘cause Homura got in a good shot on you,” Sayaka was immediately silence by another snowball colliding with her back not nearly as powerfully thrown as the previous two,

“Madoka i almost feel betrayed,” Sayaka said before dashing over next to Sakura, who had already started to build up snow in front of a bench to form a sort of fortress. Madoka smiled wide retreating to Homura who was currently standing behind a wide pole as cover.

“Sorry Sayaka you were just so open. It was too easy,” Madoka laughed.

“Oh don’t worry we’ll get you back for it,” Sayaka promised “vengeance will be ours!” she shook her fist melodramatically in the direction of the other two magical girls causing Sayaka to just laugh behind her.

“Come on get down here we got ammo to make!” the red head yelled, Sayaka simply nodded and ducked down helping her girlfriend form snowballs as quickly as they could to stockpile a reliable number for the upcoming battle. 

“You think this is enough?” Sayaka asked looking at what, to her at least, was an impressive array of weaponry fit for the glorious battle they were to partake in,

“Oh yeah no way Madoka and Homura could make that many Madoka’s way too slow and Homura’s too particular,” they both nodded in agreement yelling “Here we come,” in unison as they peaked over their fortress and throw the first snowballs.

Unfortunately they hadn’t counted on one thing in particular about the opposing team,

“Hey using your magical girl powers is totally unfair!” Sayaka exclaimed as the two witnessed the massive amount of snowballs Homura and Madoka had built up on their side. The collection standing nearly two feet tall and just as wide.

Madoka stuck her tounge out at the other team “you never said we couldn’t plus its not like either of yours would really benefit you too much!” Homura nodded in silent agreement but even she had a slight tug at the corner of her mouth that could almost be mistaken for a smile. 

And then...she fired.

Madoka was already an incredibly accurate shooter what with her weapon being a bow, Homura, similarly, had great aim as her weapons were also generally longer ranged. The melee focused duo, while still good shots, just couldn’t keep up with the speed and precision of the other pair becoming easily overwhelmed until they were both left lying on the roof cackling as a ceasefire slowly settled over the group, a clear winner having been decided.

“Oh you you should’ve seen your face!” Sayaka stuttered as she laughed “when we popped up and saw all the snowballs they had on their side,”

“Oh please you should’ve seen yourself after the first five of them smacked you in the face,” Sayaka shot back trying, and as always failing, to sound like she was being cool about the whole situation before being similarly overcome with laughter. 

“Alright guys I think we’ve spent enough time up here today let’s head back to my place for the New Years Eve party okay?” Madoka was clearly cold and eager to get back. Homura wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl trying to warm her up as they began to head back, the other two bumping into each other playfully as they followed behind. 

The sun was setting when they finally made their way back to Madoka’s house, the New Years party of course was just going to be the four of them having a sleepover and not much else, they’d chat and gossip and wish the night away just like the usually did, but neither of the four of them would give up the time for anything. It was these simpler days that made being a magical girl easier, and each of them knowing so well the burden the others bear made it easier to simply relax in the mutual company and truly rest. Sakura was happy for these times, oh yes these were her favorite times. But best of all was as the new year crept ever closer their newer tradition. 

She tossed a now finished sucker into the trash as she stepped outside next to Sayaka, the two of them instinctually drawing their bodies closer for warmth and the precious intimacy that was so rarely allowed. Their heads tilted slightly until both were supporting the other. Hands shaking from the cold intertwining underneath the light of the moon and the few stars that could be seen in the night sky. As much as Kyoko Sakura loved the time she spent with all of her friends, the time she shared with just Sayaka, that time she cherished above all else.  
Her face began to heat up nearly matching the shade of her hair just thinking about how much Sayaka meant to her. The blue haired girl let out a sigh her breath appearing so distinctly and then evaporating into the darkness above them. 

“You’ve been awfully sentimental today Red,” she breathed looking over at the other

“Ah you know Blue snow just kinda gets to me,”

“Oh just the snow?” Sayaka whined in mock offense

“Oh come on you know it’s not just the snow ya big nerd,” Sayak ruffled blue har affectionately. “It’s almost midnight y’know,” Sayaka smiled and turned

“You counting down to something Ky-o-ko” she sounded out each syllable of the girls name individually her tone light and teasing. Sakura shoved her lightly not even enough to break their contact for too long

“Like you aren’t” she retorted

“Well that’s fair I guess,” as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes the two simply stood there leaning on each other supportively, quietly, enjoying the silence, the breath in the air, and little more than just being there with the other. Snow continued to fall as finally the clock began to strike midnight ringing in a new year, another the two hoped to spend together.

“I love you Miki Sayaka,”

“I love you too Sakura Kyoko,” their heads turned in unison closing the little distance they left between each other. 

Mitakihara wasn’t always a calm peaceful place, but on nights like this one, for two magical girls in love it was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone. This is my first foray into writing Madoka fanfic (and honestly the first bit i've written in awhile) It was for the Lapidot Cafe secret santa this year for Naty or Saurgazing on tumblr (Check them out their art is AMAZING) anyways Naty hope you like and everyone else enjoy this fun little drabble between my two favorite girls


End file.
